Just the Beginning Marauder Era Story
by yuri0219
Summary: Lily's best friend, Elizabeth Ebony, from elementry school comes to Hogwarts the same year that she does and befriends the Marauders. The problem being that over time not only 1 but multiple Marauders fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys (if there is anyone that is going to read this). I published this story on quizilla a long time ago, but it came to the point where I couldn't and then I got writers block. I hope that with re-publishing it and hopefully getting some reviews that I am able to continue writing it. I know that it starts out kinda bland, but that's because most of the stuff that happens, happens later in the story. I do hope that you like it though.**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's charectors. **

It was your first year of Hogwarts and you were on the platform searching around for your best friend. You already said good-bye to your adoptive parents and were looking for Lily when you saw her with that one guy again. They had met over the summer and had started hanging out. You had a bad feeling about him. He had told Lily what she was... something that you knew, but thought would have been better to let her find out through someone sent by the wizarding world.  
You couldn't believe that she had got mad when you hadn't told her. You hadn't talked to her since.  
"Hey Lil!" You yell over to her. She looks away from Severus and right at you. She starts to walk over to you.  
"Hey Liz. I'm so sorry I got mad at you it's just I wanted to know what was up with me. I wanted to know why all this strange stuff was happening and..."  
"I know, but I thought that it would be better if someone from this world would have told you."  
"Yeah, I understand know, but I didn't then. Are we still friends?"  
"Of course!" You reply hugging her. "I still don't think that you should be hanging out with that Severus guy. I have a bad feeling about him."  
"I know you do, but could you please just get along? PLEASE!!!" She says giving you puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine"

You and Lily board the train together and try to find the compartment "Sev", as Lily called him, was saving.  
"What's she doing here?" He asks as you enter.  
"Lily was my friend before you ever knew her so shut your trap, Snape!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Please guys quit fighting!" Lily pleads  
"I think I'm going to find a different compartment actually, Lil, otherwise all we will do is fight. I'll see you at the school."  
"k, bye Liz."  
"Bye Lil."  
"Good riddens," Snape says before getting hit by Lily. You let out a little chuckle as you close the door of the compartment.

You walk all the way down the train and find that there aren't any empty, but you find one with 4 guys in it chatting away. It looks safe enough and there was this really cute guy with sandy brown hair inside so you decide to ask if you could sit.  
"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" You ask a bit timidly. You were a tad shy around people you didn't know.  
"Of course, gorgeous, you can sit by me if you like." One of the boys says.  
"Or you can sit by me if you don't like Sirius' attitude. I'm Remus by the way, and, don't worry Sirius isn't always like that," says guy that you were ogling before you opened the compartment door.  
"Sure, thanks. I'm Elizabeth."  
"I'm James," chimes in the boy with messy dark brown hair with glasses. "You've already met Sirius over there and that's Peter," he says referring to a scrawny very timid looking boy in the corner opposite of you. "I do agree with Sirius though, you are beautiful, but you could use more color and less eye liner." You give a little giggle. The compliments were not a common thing for you. Normally they would see all the black that you wore and ignore anything beyond that. Unless you count noticing the spiked collar are bracelet.  
"Not gonna happen. I love my black and I love my eye liner. So how long have you known each other because a look through the window would suggest having known each other for quite a few years?"  
"No, we just met, but we kind of clicked," Remus replies with a smile and a bit of a blush when he realizes that you're smiling back, but no one notices."  
Conversation continues and you start to see that you clicked with all but Peter too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.**

Walking off the train with the guys James who, of course, was walking right in front of you suddenly stops making you run into him then into Remus arms. Your cheeks flush and you are barely able to stutter out more than a couple words. "Thanks for umm catching me Re-Remus." was all that came out before you turned away from him, but not before you realize that he was as red as you. "So, what's with the sudden stop James?" Sirius asks James, who was still on the ground staring off into the distance.  
"Who's that girl talking to the greasy haired guy?" James stutters.  
You didn't even need to look to realize who he was talking about and you see your best friends talking to the slimy git. "That's my best friend, Lily Evans, she's a muggle born. And, that idiot walking next to her is Snivillus I mean Severus Snape," showing clear disgust in your voice on that last part.  
"Can you introduce me to her? Wait; please say that she isn't dating him," James asks in a hopeful voice.  
"No, she isn't. Thank God and yes Ill introduce you at the feast," you reply. 'Oooooo James likes Lily! Maybe if they start dating Snape will back off and leave her alone. Oh, I can only hope!'

"James Potter," calls the witch in the front holding a very old looking hat over a stool. James walks up and sits on the stool as the witch puts the hat on his head. Instantly the hat screams out "GRYFINDOR!" James jumped down from the chair with a triumphant look on his face and joins the upperclassmen at the end table to your right.  
"Severus Snape." 'OK this is the point where the hat says that there is a mistake and he doesn't even belong in this school' "SLYTHERIN" 'Dang it! I hoped'  
"Peter Pettigrew" 'I don't care where. He kind of creeps me out and I get a bad feeling about him.' "GRYFFINDOR"  
"Amos Diggory" 'HUFFLPUFF'  
"Bellatrix Lastrange"  
"I never knew someone that fit their last name so well," you whisper to Sirius who was standing right next to you.  
"I know she's my cousin," Sirius whispers back. 'Oh, crap I hope they aren't close cousins' He obviously saw the expression after you said that. "I hate my family so don't worry you didn't offend me." A look of relief replaced the worried one. A couple names went by while you were talking to Sirius.  
"Sirius Black," The hat sat on his head for a while and it looked as if he was talking to the hat. "GRYFFINDOR" 'I hope that I get into Gryffindor'  
"Remus Lupin" "GRYFFINDOR" 'I _really_ hope I get into Gryffindor'  
"Elizabeth Ebony" You walk up and sit on the stool. You feel the hat being placed on your head then a voice starts talking in your head, but it wasn't your thoughts.  
"Where oh where should I put you?" the voice questions. 'Gryffindor! All my friends are there!' "But, is that really the best place for you?" 'PLEASE!' "All right then, GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers erupt from the Gryffindor table and you go and sit next to Remus.  
"Lily Evans." At this you held your breath at this. 'She has to be in Gryffindor! Away from him. Oh god, say…' "GRYFFINDOR" 'YES!' You look across the hall to see a very crest fallen Snape. 'Good.'

"Hey Lil," you say as she sits down next to you.  
"So who have you been hanging out with all this time?"  
"Some new friends. This on my right is Remus. To his right is Sirius. Across from him is James and to his right it Peter."  
"Hi, nice to meet you all."  
"Hey beautiful," A look of disgust crossed Lily's face. At this you knew James had screwed up. Lily hated guys that thought that they could just get a girl by calling her beautiful. 'There goes my idea of how to get rid of Snape.' The rest of the night Lily ignored every attempt James made to talk to her or impress her. Other than that the night went well. Remus and Lily seemed to become friends; even though she didn't really become friends with anyone else there it was a start.


End file.
